Hurricane
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: Konan's been alone for a while, and weathered through a fearsome hurricane in Amegakure. Is there one hurricane she can never outrun? Even now that she's leaving with her love? Kakuzu/Konan, minor onesided Pein/Konan


Hurricane: Kakuzu/Konan

It was early in the morning, when her thoughts drifted to him. The blue haired woman exited her shared bedroom, and kicked her tiny foot against a piece of rubble. Amegakure had experienced a small hurricane a few days past, leaving only a few rooms of the Akatsuki's hideout intact. Konan had always been a realistic woman, she knew full well the chances of Pein's plans coming into fruition, and cost of the repairs to their place of residence. That, and the attention...they would have to relocate. At the moment, that was nearly impossible. Konan heaved a large sigh, and leaned backwards against a semi-sturdy looking wall. She shut her eyes, and tried to theorize a decent solution to their current predicament. A familiar voice broke through her planning, and she smiled while recalling. "Konan," the voice murmured, as if standing right next to her. Many pictures, memories, sounds, and feelings ran through her mind at the reminder of the owner of that voice. The kunoichi lifted a pale hand up to her cheek as she felt her face grow warmer than normal, and her eyes widened when a chuckle sounded through the empty, ruined hall. "You don't look a bit different, Konan" said the man in the standard Akatsuki cloak. His was different though, torn and battered from multiple missions away from home...

"K-kakuzu...?" Her voice was quiet, trying to mask the outrageous amount of words that threatened to fall off her tongue like a waterfall, and the joyous, relieved tears that wanted to pour down. "You can't tell who I am? Thanks. That's a wonderful greeting you know."

"Of course I know who you are..." One stitch covered hand reached out, and gently stroked Konan's blue hair, "you have no idea how much I missed that." Konan closed her eyes somberly, and tilted her head towards the bedroom door. Pein lay in the bed, the sheets on one side tucked around him and on the other, pulled downwards so that someone could crawl out of it. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, and low growl escaped from his throat. "That bastard...is he forcing you into being his...his...lover!?" The last word was spat like a taboo, the older man grabbed her shoulders gently. "It's not as bad as it seems...we haven't had sex...and he rarely ever even kisses me. More of me belongs to you, than he could ever have," she said with a small and affectionate smile. Her companion stepped backward, surveyed her for a few moments and nodded slowly. "So, you're not falling for this 'God' here?" Kakuzu snorted while still maintaining his critical stare into Konan's eyes. "Of course not. I am still very much, if not more, in love with you. Absence does make the heart grow fonder," she mused with a playful expression dancing across her face.

In one seemingly very quick stride, Kakuzu had crossed her room, hands cupping Konan's now flushed face. Hurriedly, he ran his hand over her hair, forehead, cheek, neck, and shoulders, as if checking to make sure she was real...and unharmed. The old man breathed a simple sigh of relief as he arched his body over to rest his head upon her shoulder. He took one shuddering inhalation of her sweet scent, and raised his head to stare into her eyes. "Konan," he whispered, while rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb. A small and trembling hand reached to his face, and carefully tugged his mask down to his neck, where it dangled loosely. "I missed you," Kakuzu muttered huskily.

"I m-missed you too" Konan blushed madly, and leaned closer to the wall as Kakuzu's face neared hers. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes already shutting in anticipation of his lips on her own. "I love you too. More than my own life, Konan." The tears finally broke over the surface of her eyelids, but were brushed away by Kakuzu's fingers. Throwing caution to the wind, ignoring Pein's presence in the other room, Kakuzu pressed their mouths together at last. Konan collapsed into his firm chest, hands desperately clutching at his cloak and shoulders, head craning towards the sky to keep their lips connected. More and more tears fell, at an even faster pace while the kiss continued. "Please," she cried, "don't leave me again. I can't bear it. It's too long, too...lonely..." Kakuzu nodded, smiling down at her gently, one hand rubbing her back in an effort to calm her tears. "The days are too long, but they still go by so fast...making it weeks that I haven't seen you, months. And I feel every day that you're gone, like a kunai to the heart Kakuzu. Please...I'll learn some skill, just to be useful enough to go with you when you leave...just...please...I can't survive any longer without you near me."

"My dear Konan," he chuckled, "I don't think you understand my side here..."

"Then explain," she mumbled shyly.

"I've been on this earth for a long time, Konan. And I've been alone nearly the entirety of it. The world is a horribly dark, and frightening place when you're alone and have no place to call home. Then, I found Pein, and with Pein...came you. God's Angel...and I fell in love, right there. Love at first sight is very...cliché, but it's the truth. I thought I couldn't have you, I was so ugly...disfigured...and God was always watching you. But, I was wrong...and here I stand. Blessed by some force, to have someone as gorgeous, and perfect as you Konan. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I want to take you away from Pein, and hide you...and start a family. I want you Konan, and I love you. Will you do this poor old man the biggest favor anyone could, and take pity on his heart, and marry me?"

"O-of course! Nothing would make me happier..." Kakuzu's lips curled upwards, and he kissed Konan's hand gently. "Then go get your things. Let's leave."

"So soon!?" The old man nodded, and Konan turned back into her bedroom quietly, throwing her clothing into a small bag. Brushing his brown hair away from his eyes, Kakuzu glanced up at the cloud filled sky, letting out a low sigh as he did. "What," Konan whispered in a concerned tone, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm relieved. That was much less difficult than I foresaw."

"Well...good?" They both let out a small chuckle, Konan leaning her head delicately against his chest while he took both her hands in his. "I love you Konan," Kakuzu mumbled in her ear.

"I love you too...looks like another storm is coming..."

"Well, that's just one hurricane that we have to outrun then."


End file.
